Mitz'aad HaShirim
|participants = Various |voting_method = Poll |previous_edition = }}Mitz'aad HaShirim is the Israeli National Final for the Current Music Competition, National Final used to choose the Israeli entry for the contest. Editions 01: Mitz'aad HaShirim 1 Ran Danker will represent Israel in the Current Music Competition of May 2019, after winning the National Selection. Israel competed in the 1st semi final, performing 11th and finishing 7th with 131 points. In the final, Israel performed 5th, finishing 2nd with 181 points- Israel's best-ever result in the contest to date. 02: Mitz'aad HaShirim 2 A-Wa will represent Israel in the Current Music Competition of June 2019, after winning the National Selection. Israel qualified to the final automatically due to its top-6 result in the previous edition. In the final, Israel performed first, finishing 17th with 95 points. 03: Mitz'aad HaShirim 3 Dotan will represent Israel in the Current Music Competition of July 2019, after winning the National Selection. Israel competed in the 2nd semi final, performing 5th and finishing 1st with 216 points. In the final, Israel performed 12th, finishing 1st with 279 points - awarding Israel it's first win in the contest. 04: Mitz'aad HaShirim 4 Lola Marsh will represent Israel in the Current Music Competition of August 2019, after winning the National Selection. Israel qualified to the final automatically due to its win in the previous edition. In the final, Israel performed 14th, finishing 1st with 233 points - making it the 2nd time Israel won the contest, and become the 1st country to win twice and to win back to back. 05: Mitz'aad HaShirim 5 NAAMA will represent Israel in the Current Music Competition of September 2019, after winning the National Selection. Israel qualified to the final automatically due to its win in the previous edition. In the final, Israel performed 26th, finishing 23rd with 75 points. 06: Mitz'aad HaShirim 6 Petit Meller will represent Israel in the Current Music Competition of October 2019, after winning the National Selection. Israel competed in the 2nd semi final, performing 6th and finishing 8th with 108 points. In the final, Israel performed 15th, finishing 16th with 102 points. 07: Mitz'aad HaShirim 7 Noa Kirel will represent Israel in the Current Music Competition of November 2019, after winning the National Selection. Israel competed in the 2nd semi final, performing 1st and finishing 2nd with 210 points. In the final, Israel performed 19th, finishing 7th with 167 points. 08: Mitz'aad HaShirim 8 Dennind Lloyd will represent Israel in the Current Music Competition of December 2019, after winning the National Selection. Israel competed in the 2nd semi final, performing 3rd and finishing 19th with 31 points, making it the first time Israel missed the final since the first time the selection has been used. 09: Mitz'aad HaShirim 9 Narkis will represent Israel in the Current Music Competition of January 2020, after winning the National Selection. Israel competed in the 2nd semi final, performing 4th and finishing 9th with 141 points. In the final, Israel performed 24th, finishing 16th with 138 points. 10: Mitz'aad HaShirim 10 Lola Marsh will represent Israel in the Current Music Competition of February 2020, after winning the National Selection. Israel competed in the TBA semi final, performing TBA and finishing TBD with TBD points.